


I remember

by strayrenegade



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff I guess, M/M, Oneshot, Read pls, Sad, Tears, idk what else to tag, it's short, minsung - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:52:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strayrenegade/pseuds/strayrenegade
Summary: It's kinda cute minsung oneshot. But sad and short.





	I remember

"You know what? I thought my life was pretty good. I had an apartment, I was pretty good in school, I had a loving family and a couple great friends. But I have always had a feeling that something was missing. Something just wasn't right. Something inside me was empty. Then I met you. You were... you, perfect. We got to know each other better by talking in cafes or while walking around somewhere. We started to hang out more and more. We were so close that we almost shared our apartments already. We had each others keys, that's much we trusted each other. You became my closest friend and I realized, that the something what was missing, was you, Minho. I didn't have that empty feeling anymore. And that was just because of you. I'm sorry that I didn't ever expressed me gratitude enough. You were the one who made me feel so loved and not alone.

One day we finally confessed our feelings for each other and you kissed me for the first time. That was one the happiest days of my life. I don't know if I ever told you that. After that, I was the happiest I have ever been. Then we moved in together. I remember our first Christmas together. You were so hyped. You had decorated the whole apartment when I got home from my family and you kissed me under a mistletoe. That was one the memorable kisses we shared. It felt good to have you on my side." I took a deep breath before I continued.

"And I remember all the nights when I felt down and we just watched a movie and you let me cry while telling that it's gonna be okay and hugging me so tight that I felt safe. You gave the best hugs, you know? I remember those days when you took me on a date and we had so much fun but at the end of the day I was so exhausted that you almost had to carry me home. And those late nigh talks and make outs. And when you got up a little earlier just cause you wanted to make breakfast for me. You were the person who always got me feel better, no matter what. I hope I even at some level did the same to you, cause you deserved to be happy-" My voice cracked and I started to sob loudly.

"I love you, Lee Minho. Even though you are gone, you will always stay in my heart. I will always love you. I'm sorry that it wasn't me" I whispered, never ending tears on my eyes and endless void inside me, exactly where my heart should be. I slowly walked away from the grave where my love was sleeping forever with my heart.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, I know it's short but yeahh. Tell me your thoughts!


End file.
